The Distance Between Us
by KitKatt0430
Summary: Hartley's in jail for a murder he didn't commit. When he gets out, he's thinking of starting a club with Barry. (Barry can be president since he's a second generation 'framed for murder'.) But for now he just wishes he could touch Cisco's hand without glass getting in the way. Hartmon Fest 2019 – Mar 9th – no touching


Summary: Hartley's in jail for a murder he didn't commit. When he gets out, he's thinking of starting a club with Barry. (Barry can be president since he's a second generation 'framed for murder'.) But for now he just wishes he could touch Cisco's hand without glass getting in the way.

Hartmon Fest 2019 – Mar 9th – no touching

Notes: I'm borrowing from the comics again. in comics-land Hartley had gotten out of villainy and was friends with Wally, but was framed for murdering his father because people can't have nice lives for very long in comics-land.

_**The Distance Between Us**_

Hartley settled onto the chair and then picked up the phone with his left hand, pressing his right up against the glass. On the other side, Cisco reached out and did the same.

He couldn't feel Cisco's heat through the glass, but it almost looked like they were touching and that would have to do for now.

"How are you holding up?" Cisco asked immediately.

"Well enough. Apparently being Barry's friend has its perks in prison because I've been adopted by his poker buddies and they've pretty much made sure I've been left alone." Hartley paused and then added, "mother came by yesterday. That was... hard. She still doesn't think I did it, at least. But... father and I..."

Hartley and Osgood hadn't really reconciled things. Not the way Hartley had managed with his mother. And now with his father dead, there was a lot left unsaid between them all. Things they'd never be able to clear up. It all had sat heavily on Rachel Rathaway's shoulders.

"I know," Cisco replied softly.

"How about you? How are you doing?"

Cisco shrugged and then dodged the question. "Barry thinks he can prove the evidence framing you was faked. But he has to have it all independently verified by the offsite CSIs because he's your friend and its seen as a conflict of interest."

"Do we know who's framing me yet?"

"Not yet, but it looks like Sam Scudder might be involved."

Hartley frowned. "The Mirror Master? What'd I ever do to him?"

Another shrug. "Nothing. Right now the biggest suspect seems to be one of your father's business rivals. Making it look like the Rathaway family heir murdered his father is bad for Rathaway Industry's business, but it's been great news for Greenway Corp. Felicity's been looking into that angle while we've been checking into Scudder. There's got to be a connection, somewhere. I want you home." Cisco's voice cracked a little and Hartley closed his eyes, taking a shaky breath.

He couldn't cry. Not yet. Not here.

"I love you, Cisco," Hartley replied, thinking of the box hidden in the hollow space in the underside of their bed frame and how much he wanted to go home, present Cisco with that box, and get down on one knee.

That had been his plans for the night two weeks earlier. But he'd been arrested instead. Tossed into jail and denied bail.

It had all been too quick and neat. Barry was convinced there was a dirty cop involved, planting manufactured evidence. Cecille was certain the judge was crooked and taking bribes. And now there was also corporate espionage that tied back to the Mirror Master somehow?

"I love you too, Hart." Cisco pulled his hand away from the glass for a moment to wipe away his tears.

"We've got some really smart people in our corner, Cisco. I'll be home soon. I know it. And then we can take a vacation together. Get out of this city and... and go to Puerto Rico. I can meet your abuelos like you've been wanting me to."

Cisco sniffled a little and nodded. "They're going to love you... and not just because you make me so happy, either. Though that's major points in your favor. And... it's really beautiful there and I can't wait to show you around everywhere. All my favorite places. None of those tourist traps. Well... maybe one or two tourist traps; they're not all awful."

Hartley laughed and smiled. "I can't wait."

They spoke for a little while longer. Mostly inconsequential things. Nothing too upsetting for either one of them. But all too quickly their time was up and Hartley was being escorted away.

"I'll be home soon," he'd promised. Soon couldn't come fast enough.

(Hartley's walking free almost a week later, greeted at the gates by Cisco whom he kisses and revels in the feeling of running his fingers through Cisco's hair, the touch of Cisco's skin.

There's still too many unanswered questions. The judge was proven crooked, but there's no sign yet of who the dirty cop is. Scudder's in jail now for a murder he committed but can't remember why. Greenway Corp's involvement still can't be proven legally yet, but Felicity is still working on it.

But its enough, for now, that Hartley can reach out to link his hand with Cisco's whenever they want. That when they go home, go to bed, Hartley can finally pull out that box and ask Cisco to marry him.)


End file.
